Goddamn Potters
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: James Sirius Potter y sus amigos hicieron su primera broma, y aprovecharon para conocer a los ex-directores de los que tanto les han hablado. James esta ¿Emocionado? Y Snape solo suspira en frustración, esos Potter no lo iban a dejar en paz ni muerto.


_Y he vuelto a las andadas, o eso parece. Les juro que yo quería escribir algo serio, pero me salió esto.  
_

_Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la cual no soy yo, si lo fuera estaria bañandome en dinero.  
_

_Bueno, adiós(?)  
_

* * *

_**Goddamn Potters.**  
_

_Tres días._

Dos días le tomo a James Sirius Potter hacer su primera broma al entrar al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Y no lo hizo el primer día porque el Profesor Longbottom estaba vigilándolo muy de cerca. Y hubiera sido un buen chico y se habría portado bien (o tan bien como él se podía portar) de no ser porque un Slytherin idiota estaba molestando a Dominique, y aunque Dominique le había golpeado _"Muy agresiva para una Ravenclaw"_ pensaba James, no iba a quedarse así.

— ¡Debemos hacerle entender que con nosotros no se mete! —Dijo James subiéndose a su cama del dormitorio de Gryffindor.

— ¡Juguémosle una broma o que se yo! —Sugirió Fred.

Danny Jordan que estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo, porque según él eso le ayudaba a pensar, sonrió a sus nuevos amigos y susurro un "Tengo un plan" que hizo que James y Fred voltearan a verlo y comenzaron a reírse. Aparentemente ya iban a tener un vociferador pronto, muy pronto.

El plan de Danny era bastante sencillo, pero fascinante, con un poco de suerte podrían lograrlo, además de un buen rato enseñarle a ese Slytherin que nunca se metían con Domi, aunque ella bien que se defendiera sola. Antes de comenzar el año, Danny había comprado unas bombas fétidas, por supuesto que nadie sabía, especialmente con lo idiota que era el ya viejo Filch con eso. Tenía como, nueve, así que se eran tres para cada uno.

El segundo paso era ver quién demonios era ese tal Slytherin, por suerte, Victorie siendo tan popular, conocía a todo el mundo y les respondió antes de volver a su conversación de que se trataba de Alexander Flint, un Slytherin de 3er año que era más feo que levantarle la mano a su madre. Pero a James Sirius Potter no le daba miedo ningún Slytherin de 3er año, él era el hijo del elegido y nieto del gran James Potter, como consecuencia, debía molestar algunas serpientes.

El tal Flint y su grupo de gorilas iban a salir a los terrenos de Hogwarts después de clases, se enteraron por el simpático de Peeves que les había tomado gusto a los críos, tras subirse a tres arboles diferentes, a la señal de James comenzaron a bombardear al grupito, los cuales comenzaron a entrar en pánico, unos corrieron por un lado, otros se tiraron al lago para ver si se les quitaba el dolor, pero la mayoría entro en el castillo llorando.

El idiota de Flint agarro a James por el cuello de la camisa.

— ¿Te crees muy gracioso, mocoso? —

James podría haberle dicho que era el hijo de Harry Potter, pero no quería usar el nombre de su padre para deshacerse de un bravucón.

—Me han dicho que sí, hasta mi hermano que no tiene sentido del humor se ríe cuando hago una broma, que no le incluye a él, claro. —

Escucho a Fred murmurar un _Wingardium leviosa_ y de repente una piedra cayó en la cabeza de Flint, dejándolo inconsciente y soltando a James quien cayó de trasero.

— ¡Freddie! —Dijo Danny dramáticamente— ¿Qué habéis hecho? ¡Este gran intelectual tenía enormes conocimientos que compartir! ¡Seguro que lo habéis idiotizado!

— ¿Intelectual? —Pregunto James con una sonrisa

— ¡_Obviamente_, Señor Potter! ¿No veis que ese gran muchacho nos quería explicar que tan tonto se puede ser? Es decir, su idiotez nos sirve para ver lo que dejaremos de hacer—

Los tres se rieron y continuaron caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Unas horas después, el Profesor Longbottom los llevo a la oficina de McGonagall.

—Potter. Weasley. Jordan—La mujer les miro por encima—Tres apellidos que tengo el honor de conocer muy bien, como bien sabrán, el uso de bombas fétidas está prohibido en el colegio, al Señor Filch no le hará ni pizca de gracia lo que han hecho.

—Lo sentimos señora directora—

—No lo siente en lo absoluto, señor Weasley. Y guarde su carita de ángel—

Los tres chicos sonrieron, la situación era muy divertida a los ojos de James.

—Su castigo, por supuesto, será ayudar al señor Filch a limpiar los baños—

— ¡Que divertido! —Exclamo Danny— ¡Esperen a que le cuente a mi padre!

—No será necesario, señor Jordan, dentro de poco iré a escribirle a sus respectivos padres para que se enteren de las noticias—

James dejo de sonreír por un momento, recordaba que le había prometido a su madre portarse bien, y Ginny Potter no era nadie con la cual uno debería meterse. Pero luego volvió a su sonrisa, ya soportaría un vociferador. La profesora se fue por un momento, y los tres chicos vieron todos los retratos, había un viejo con una barba larga que los veía con curiosidad.

— ¿El hijo de Harry? —

— ¿Potter? —Devolvió James.

—Obviamente, este león descerebrado tiene el mismo sentido del humor que su padre y su abuelo. Estas insultando al director haciendote el graciosito—

—Ya no soy el director, Severus. Y si, también está el hijo del señor Jordan, sus comentarios sobre el Quidditch siempre eran entretenidos ¿Y de que hijo de los hermanos Weasley eres tú, jovencito?—

—George Weasley y Angelina Johnson, soy Fred Weasley, profesor Dumbledore, gusto en conocerlo—

—Y me supongo que el cascarrabias de al lado es Snape—Hablo Jordan, Snape se le quedo mirando fijamente—Supongo que lo que me decía papá y mamá de él es verdad.

— ¡Mi hermano menor se llama como ustedes, profesores! —Dijo James emocionado, siempre había escuchado de Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore, normalmente se hablaba mejor de Dumbledore, James pensaba que habían jodido al pobre Albus el día que le pusieron el nombre. Pero claro, quien era él para juzgar los gustos de su padre por los nombres.

—Potter. Ni usted ni su otro amiguito se han presentado, supongo que su padre nunca le enseño modales—

—Lo intento. Pero tiene razón profesor, soy un maleducado, tengo el honor de ser James Sirius Potter—

Por un momento James pensó que Snape iba a caerse, cosa que era imposible porque era un cuadro, creo que había escuchado a la abuela de Teddy mencionar que ni su abuelo ni el casi-tío-pero-no-lo-es Sirius, ni el papá de Teddy se habían llevado bien con Snape cuando eran jóvenes.

—Daniel Jordan, llámenme Danny, por favor—Se presento Danny con una sonrisa.

Snape no perdió los ojos de James en ningún momento, James intentaba no reírse pero casi que le era imposible, cuando Snape le dijo que notaba que era idéntico a su abuelo y al mejor amigo de este, él solo sonrió y dijo gracias, lo que hizo irritar al profesor. Luego Dumbledore le dijo a Snape que se calmara, que solo eran niños.

—Por estas cosas odio a los leones descerebrados—Se quejo Snape.

Justamente cuando James había pensado en un comentario ingenioso, llego McGonagall a decirles que Filch les aguardaba en los baños, y los tres, casi al mismo tiempo se dirigieron a la puerta, no sin James volteara con una sonrisa canalla y dijera.

— ¡Hasta luego, profesores! ¡Nos veremos muy seguido, _tío_ Snape! —

Y antes de que Snape pudiera procesar el hecho de que el nieto de James Potter le hubiera llamado tío, el chico se fue.

Los Potter no le dejarán en paz ni muerto.


End file.
